Destiny's Invite
by Always in This Twilight
Summary: Bella is a 3rd grade teacher and Bella’s student invites her to his 9th birthday party. What happens when this boy’s father is Edward and he is singe! AH OOC BxE Based on a TRUE story.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Twilight related.

Bella's Point of View 

"It's a boy." I told my husband, Edward. When I looked up into his eyes, I saw love captivated in them.

"Let's name him Jack Daniel." Edward joked.

"No, we are not naming our child after whisky." I smiled tiredly at him; giving birth is very exhausting.

Edward chuckled. "How about we name him after your parents?" He suggested after kissing my forehead.

"Hmm… that is a good idea," I looked at the baby boy in my arms. "Hello there Charles Rene Masen." Without looking away from our baby I told Edward people can come in to see our baby now.

The first person to walk in was my step-son Ed. While he walked in my direction, I remembered just how lucky I am to have been teacher when he was in the third grade four years ago. I have this terrific amazing life now all because a student invited me to his birthday party.

**A/N:** This is just an introduction. This story is based on a true story and I was there to witness it. :) I decided to write this story because I love it and to me the story sounds like something that will happen in a movie.

Please give me feedback by reviewing. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything Twilight related.

**_...FOUR YEARS EARLIER..._**

"Edward Mason Jr. is one hot daddy." Angela stated while we walked out of the Elementary School that we both worked at. "I taught his son last year. I don't know if he is married or not."

"Angela you're married!" I stared at her accusingly.

"Girl if I wasn't married to Ben I would've gone for him." Angela swooned.

"Too bad you're married."

"Hey, don't get me wrong; I love Ben to death, but there is nothing wrong with looking." Angela giggled.

"As much fun I am having with this conversation I have some tests to grade. I'll see you tomorrow."

We waved goodbye and I drove home.

I am Bella Swan and I am a third grade teacher at Forks Elementary. I am a thirty-five years old single woman. That's right, I'm single. I have only fallen in love once, but that was in college; his name is Mike. He turned out to be someone different than who I thought he was.

----Next Day-----

Finally it is the end of the day and the students are packing up so because the bell is going to ring soon to announce the end of school. After one student finished putting things away, he came up to me.

"Ms. Swan, would you please come to my birthday party? I have an invitation for you." Ed pled while handing me an invitation. Ah, who could resist those puppy eyes?

"Okay Ed, but let me speak to your father first." I told Ed while I took the invitation.

The bell had just rung so I got the children into a straight line and we headed to the basketball courts to wait for the children's parents.

The bell had just notified us that school is over.

I got the children into a straight line and we headed to the basketball courts to wait for the children's parents.

I saw Angela bring her class of second graders.

Then Alice and her class of fifth graders walk towards the basketball courts to join everyone in the wait of parents.

While we were waiting for the students to be picked up I saw Ed's father. He was talking to his son. Soon enough Ed had brought his father towards me.

"Hello Mr. Mason and Ed." I smiled.

Angela is right about his looks. His green eyes probably dazzle anyone who makes eye contact with him.

"Hello Ms. Swan and please call me Edward." He stated as stretched out his hand for me to shake.

"And you can call me Bella." Once my hand had made contact with his, a little shock had passed through us.

As soon as the shock hit us, we separated our hands and left us in an awkward silence. I blushed.

"My son said he invited you to his party." Edward said.

"Yes, do you think I could I stop by for thirty minutes?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to go." I said.

Ed chose that time to be with us. "Can you come?" Ed asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I could go."

"Cool. Come on dad, Jessica and Lauren are waiting for us near the tree." I glanced near the tree and saw two little girls standing there. "Bye Ms. Swan!" Ed shouted while he ran towards the tree.

"Bye." Edward said.

"Bye."

* * *

I apologize for not updating sooner. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Please review, even if it is just a smiling or sad face. Thank you.


End file.
